Ring My Bell
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |nogm = 4 (Post-''JD'') |dg = |mode = Solo |nowc = RingMyBell |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |image = JD= |-|JD:GH (Wii)= |-|JD:GH (Xbox)= |-|Remake= |year = 1979 |difficulty = |effort = |pictos = 56 (JD) 40 (JD:GH) |pc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |gc = Arrows (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) }}"Ring My Bell" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a cyan afro with a yellow star clip on the right side of her hair. She wears a sea green sleeveless top and shorts, with a white belt held in her waist by a yellow star-shaped buckle. Over her body is a yellow open jacket with two lines on the top of her sleeves. She also wears a pair of knee-length yellow and dark green striped socks and white, yellow, and green platform heels. She also wears a pair of small hoop earrings and a single yellow bangle on her right wrist. She has a red outline. In the remake, her face is no longer visible, her color scheme is slightly more realistic and her outline is hot pink. RingMyBell coach 1@x.png|Original Ringmybell coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a yellow-orange gradient that appears as a spotlight of sorts. There is a blue line at the bottom, and many yellow triangles fly behind the coach. (Wii) In the post- remakes, there are two triangles stuck to the floor, on the sides of the screen that light up along to the rhythm. The flying triangles are still there. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , the wall has a much wider circular gradient, and there are powerful fuchsia lights at the bottom. The flying triangles are more numerous, and some of them have an aquamarine smaller triangle in the middle. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in , all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Slap your hip with your right hand once and put your left hand out. RingMyBellAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves RingMyBell gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Crucified'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Captions Ring My Bell appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions assignated to it. *Diving Down *Four Corners *Locomotion *Rolling Punch *Speed Bag *Swim 'N' Pony Trivia *On , the lyrics incorrectly say "Rock a bye" instead of "Rock a bell". **This was later fixed in . *Some pictograms from the version and the remake are called "pulpfictionr_f", "pulpfictionendr_i", "pulpfictionl_f" and "pulpfictionendl_i", referencing . *In all menu squares and selection menu (post- only), the coach is flipped and her earrings are circular instead of hoop earrings. **In the menu square, the bangle is missing and the earrings are white. *The following editing mistakes can be spotted on two pictograms of the version. **In the former, the clap emblem has some empty pixels next to the white outline. **In the latter, small portions of the arrow have been incorrectly erased between the head and the torso. *The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. *The avatar for is accidentally shown as default in the scoring screen for routines in Kids Mode. Gallery Game Files ringmybell jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Ringmybell jdgh cover generic.png|'' '' ( ) Ringmybell jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) ringmybell_cover@2x.jpg| cover Ringmybell jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on ringmybell jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games ringmybell beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar ringmybell beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar ringmybell pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms ringmybell picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (some pixels on the clapping emblem have not been colored) ringmybell picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (small portions of the arrow have been erased behind the space between the head and the torso) In-Game Screenshots Ringmybell_jd1_menu.png|'' '' in the menu ringmybell jd routinemenu.png| routine selection screen ringmybell jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) ringmybell jdgh menu xbox.png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox 360) ringmybell jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) ringmybell jdgh coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Videos Official Audio File:Anita Ward - Ring My Bell Teasers File:Ring My Bell - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Ring My Bell - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits - Anita Ward - Ring My Bell|Wii graphics Ring My Bell - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360) Extractions Ring My Bell Just Dance Extraction Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Ring My Bell Just Dance 1 - Ring My Bell by Anita Ward Others Uncut version - Wii the Raving Rabbids Ring My Bell from Just Dance game References Site Navigation de:Ring My Bell es:Ring My Bell it:Ring My Bell pl:Ring My Bell ru:Ring My Bell Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs